


Crime and Punishment

by Corrbin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Bratting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gen, Messy, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrbin/pseuds/Corrbin
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	Crime and Punishment

As you stand on the balcony, looking down at the garden bathed in the dim light of night, you sigh to yourself. Devildom was nice, but it would be nice to see home again, even if just for a visit, because the lack of real sunlight was quite draining, after a while.

Hearing the rustle of clothes behind you, a shiver would run silently down your spine. You weren’t supposed to be out wandering by yourself, even in the House of Lamentation, and especially during the night. Clenching your fingers on the railing, you hunch your shoulders slightly, knowing that depending on which demon just discovered you would determine the severity of the reaction. 

“What have I told you about wandering out by yourself?” the stern voice of Lucifer finally says. You know he can sense your unease at being caught and would turn slowly to meet his gaze. Those red eyes would pierce right through you, that firm stance of his only emphasizing his annoyance, but for some reason, you can’t stop yourself from speaking up.

“I’m not wandering…I’m standing in one place.” You say, smirking to yourself and crossing your arms over your chest. “I’d have to be moving to be wandering.”

A look would flash across Lucifer’s face before he steps forward to quickly grab the hair on the back of your head, fingers right up against your scalp, and jerks it backwards to look up at him. “I will not tolerate such blatant disobedience, pet.” he growls, knowing that name is one of the few that will get your attention far faster than many others. “Did you not learn the last time I bent you over my desk?”

Your mouth opens with a small yelp as his hand tightens against your skin, the ache of your head sending gentle waves of pleasure coursing through your veins, and you would reach up to grip at his outstretched arm as that smirk shifts into a full-blown grin on your lips. “I can’t say I did…maybe you’ll have to teach me again.” you retort, arching your body in an attempt so shift his focus away from his task.

His eyes would glance at your body for a brief moment before he would step closer, deftly dragging you around to face him and grasping at your collared neck with his other hand, fingers stroking against your jawline as those hard eyes stare you down with a silent promise. “Now why would I want to waste my time doing that if you aren’t going to learn anything…” he muses, slowly craning your head back again to expose your neck to him. “Perhaps, I should just use your slutty little body as I see fit…after I restrain that mouth of yours.” His voice is low and predatory as he leans down to your neck, the hot air drifting over your sensitive skin. “I’ll just tie you up and keep you as a fucktoy in my office to use whenever I feel like it. Then you certainly won’t forget what you are to me.”

His monologue hits you like a ton of bricks, the threat of such a thing both unnerving and arousing, and you can feel the wetness growing between your legs. Your whole body would tremble ever so slightly with anticipation, and yet…you would open your mouth again, like reflex. “I’m sorry, who are you again?” you ask sarcastically, that smirk still adorning your lips. “And why exactly do you think you’re important?”

You can hear a small sound of annoyance from him with his mouth so close to your ear, and his hand would tighten around your throat. “Let’s go.” He states firmly, not letting up on his grip on your hair as he drags you off.

Kicking the door of his bedroom shut, the wood making a noticeable slam against its frame, he would drag you to his bed and bend you over the side of it, shoving your face into the mattress. “Stay.” He growls, grinding your face into the covers for emphasis and knowing full well you don’t intend to follow orders that easily. 

As he moves to retrieve a bag from his closet, you straighten your body and brush off your clothes before hopping onto the bed and relaxing on your belly, face laying against his pillows. He gives no reaction to your change in position as he thumps the bag of ropes down on the bed, unzipping it and pulling out a few bundles. “Come to the end of the bed, pet.” He orders, standing straight and watching you with a glint in his eye.

“Make me.” You answer, not making any move to do what he asked, but would let out a small sound as you’re deftly dragged to the end of the bed by your ankle, the motion taking barely any energy at all from the demon as he leans down next to your ear.

“Then I will.” He growls huskily, tongue trailing up your neck and his heated breath tickling your skin. You find that words suddenly won’t come to you, as he does this, and instead simply let out a quiet gasp.

Skillfully, he would make quick work of your clothes, peeling them from your body until you stand naked in front of him, a hand gripping at your throat to make sure you don’t just let your body fall in order to make his job more difficult. He wasn’t having any of that tonight. “Wrists.” He orders, fingers digging into your neck gently.

Choking quietly, you would hold out your arms for him, the rope wrapping around each of them before pulling them together, palms down, and a deft movement throwing the rope over a restraining hook seated nicely over the bed and forcing you to kneel in the middle of it. With that, you were presented for him…tied down with an inability to defy what he wanted of you. 

“I told you I was going to make you my fucktoy…did you think I was merely posturing?” he asks, the smirk adorning his lips making shivers run down your spine as you knelt there, secretly glad that he wasn’t tormenting your legs by keeping you on the floor this time. His hands would continue wrapping the cotton rope around your body, taking his time and making sure the knots were just tight enough to dig into the skin, wanting those marks to stay awhile once they were removed. 

Legs bound open, the position would leave you balancing on your knees, fingers gripping at the rope stringing up from your wrists, your head fogging a little with the overload of sensation…and you would find that Lucifer was suddenly kneeling in front of your body, eyes seeing the cock pressing against his pants before he jerks your chin up to look at him. “You’re awfully quiet, slut…is this all it takes to subdue you?” he murmurs, leaning in to run his tongue over your bottom lip before kissing you roughly…possessively.

His taunting and the feel of his mouth against yours brings your focus back, and you would growl cutely. “Of course not…you’ll have to do better than that if you think a few restraints are going to still my tongue.” You reply, teeth scraping at his lips before he pulls back with a tsk and lands a solid slap on your cheek.

“Is that how you speak to me?” he asks as you find your vision spinning for a long moment, the burning of your skin making the sting just a little more noticeable. 

“…Sir.” you finally spit out, grinning to yourself as he trails his fingers over the curves of your body, toying with you. Your nipples are achingly hard—defiant, in their own way, as they show just what effect the demon has on you from such simple actions, and even as you give his title, you hear the sound of metal as he undoes his belt.

Inside, you are melting…that want to brat against this man falling away with every reaction from him, and you would dip your head in defeat. Your breaths would be coming in shorter pants, the ache forming in your limbs tugging at your mind, even as Lucifer pulls his belt free from the loops and folds it in half with a low, sadistic chuckle. “Tell me whose slut you are.” he commands, fingers gripping at the leather. With his free hand, he would reach out and slide a finger between your skin and His collar sitting so snugly around your neck, tracing along the inside slowly.

“I’m your slut, Sir.” you admit, taking in a sharp breath and shifting your gaze back down towards the cock he is knowingly teasing you with by keeping it contained. As you do so, his hand pulls away from your collar and reaches back to grip your hair, jerking your head back so you can’t look down on him.

“You will look at ME when you say that.” he states, his arm moving out of sight with a slight rush of air, the belt suddenly connecting with your ass cheeks in a hard blow. You can’t help but let out a yelp of surprise, either, and he would smirk, craning your neck back further. “Open.” His voice is low…demanding your obedience.

Hesitating, your lips would eventually part and he would lean down to tongue a glob of saliva into your mouth. “You will hold that in your mouth until I see fit to let you swallow, do you understand?” he asks, giving your hair another short, firm little tug before letting go.

You would nod, mouth closing and your legs beginning to tremble from the way he has you balanced on your knees, the ropes doing little to actually support you, and you hear him chuckle before snapping a silent glare at him.

“Are your legs getting tired, pet? Hm?” he asks, his hand reaching down between your thighs to touch at the wetness, fingers delving into the folds before slipping into your needy hole. “Such a slut…look at how wet you are.” His voice is low as he brushes his body against your nipples and thrusts those fingers deep. “Swallow.”

Hearing that word you eagerly swallow the spit he deposited in your mouth and let out a low growl. “Is that all you got?” you goad, smirking at him as his fingers pause in their movements, then frown as he pulls them away without a word.

Suddenly, they would be shoved past your lips and into your throat, the taste of your own juices coating them as he gags you. “You never do seem to learn your place, kitten.” he growls back, a pleased look crossing his features as you gag on his fingers. “I’ll just have to keep these here while I fuck you, then, since that mouth apparently needs something to do.”

With that, he would use the unhindered hand to unbutton his pants and shove them down on his hips before gripping at your ass and dragging your lower body forward to him. Pressing his knee between your legs, he would spread them even further apart to slip his hips between them and use his cock to tease at your needy hole, sliding the head around in the slickness before thrusting up into you roughly, fingers still holding your mouth captive. You are helpless to do anything but moan around his knuckles, drool dripping from your chin onto your body, and the ropes holding you up swaying gently as he uses the momentum to bounce your hips into his with each of his slow, teasing penetrations. 

His fingers would finally pull free from your mouth as he smears the saliva across your cheek, then grasps your hips with both hands to hold you steady as he slams as deep as he can go into you, grinding roughly. All you can think about is the pleasure…gone are the instigative words you would have said and the smirk you might have given him, and all that’s left is adoration at how well he treats his pet. 

Amidst your clouded mind, you feel his mouth against your jaw…then your lower lip as he lets out a possessive growl. “Apologize for your disrespect, slut.” he demands, emphasizing the last word with another hard thrust that makes you whimper and clench hard around his cock. You can feel it deep inside you, juices oozing out around the shaft to smear against his skin, and yours, with each movement he makes. 

You would gasp as that needy ache fills your hips, that desire brimming inside the core of your body, and you would shudder. “Please…” you gasp, panting heavily against his lips as he continues to nibble…teasing at the sensitive areas on your lips.

Pulling his cock free from your body, his voice would deepen slightly and his hand would connect sharply with your ass cheek. “I said apologize. You’ll get nothing more until you do.” he states, holding your hips steady as you begin to struggle against the binds holding you so tightly. Your body craves for more…you were so close, and you can feel just how much he wants to be filling your insides by the way his cock throbs, just barely brushing up against the messed space between your legs. 

“I…I’m sorry, Master.” you say, quietly, your voice hoarse with need, and you would look up to meet his gaze again. “Please keep molding me into your fucktoy.”

The begging causes a harsh redness to fill your cheeks as he leans forward to slowly run his tongue up your neck as he angles his cock back up against your entrance, thrusting forward forcefully and letting out his own moan at your cry of pleasure. “That’s my good little plaything.” he teases, his hands beginning to tremble slightly as he holds you to him, setting a more rapid pace than before and driving himself even deeper, stimulating spots that you can’t help but moan from. 

The slap of flesh fills the room as you arch your body against the ropes holding your arms and legs hostage, whining pitifully from the ache gripping your body, and another threatening shudder would roll through you.

“Cum.” he whispers, continuing to use your hole as his own personal cocksleeve, and you feel your world explode, muscles stiffening as you grip his shaft tightly, waves of pleasure rolling through you and your vision dimming slightly from the force of it. You hear him groan, as well, his teeth scraping over your collar bone as he sheaths himself inside you, member twitching as it fills you with his seed.

With that, he would reach up to undo the knot holding your wrists bound to the ceiling hook, allowing your body to fall against him and his hand would gently stroke at your cheek as he puts his head between your elbows, effectively wrapping your arms around his neck. His finger would go to gently stroke at your collar again as he looks at you, those dark eyes softer than before. “I love you, you needy human.”


End file.
